Shotgun Wedding
by Blood Masks
Summary: Sequel to Trails of Pleasure. What will our beloved royal couple do when they face the deadline for both for their wedding and the birth of their child? And more importantly, will the castle survive Wolfram's pregnancy? Mpreg,rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never own KKM! or any of its characters for that matter.

Warnings: Yaoi, rated M, MPREG

Summary: What will our beloved royal couple do when they face the deadline for both for their wedding and the birth of their child? And more importantly, will the castle survive Wolfram's pregnancy?

Since I've gotten fond of trilogies and you guys wanted to see what happened next, here is the sequel to _Trails of pleasure,_ that was a sequel to _Compatibility?._ I recommend you read them both before you read this one, 'cause it doesn't stand on its own.

I wanna thank all of you who reviewed the prequels and put them on your favs, _Trails of pleasure_ really had a **lot** of readers and it made me very happy to know you liked my stories! :D

Special thanks to DeAunna, Elle von Werner and yue-chan! you were my muses for this story and this chapter is dedicated to the three of you!

_This story has been Beta'ed by **priscel** and this chapter had been reposted. _

_Thanks so much for your awesome corrections!_

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: What happened after the "trails of pleasure" discovery<strong>

"You got our little brother pregnant?" Gwendal didn't scream, his tone of voice was quite solemn actually, but his face told otherwise. He was frowning beyond what Yuuri thought was humanly possible and his eye was twitching with some sort of nervous tic.

Yuuri saw his short life pass in front of his eyes, "I didn't... I just... I mean..." he blurted out, unable to finish a single sentence. He had no idea of what he was trying to say anyway.

"Yuuri, there are ways to prevent this kind of thing from happening. Why didn't you come to me for advice?" Corart said. He wasn't mad, in fact he was still smiling, but in his eyes was a glimpse of something, disappointment maybe? That made Yuuri feel horrible. They had been keeping secrets from the persons he trusted and loved the most. It was Wolfram's family, and because of his insecurities and hesitation, Wolfram had been lying to his own family.

"But, I thought Wolfram was taking the precautions." Yuuri muttered. he wasn't trying to defend himself, actually he wasn't even trying to talk to anyone except himself, but Gisela, who was still standing behind him, heard.

"Well Heika, the herbs are only 99% effective."

Was she serious? Were they really the frigging one per cent? "Oh, come on! You sound like a box of condoms!" Yuuri said without thinking.

The green haired woman looked at the Maou in confusion. She didn't know if she had just been insulted and since she didn't even knew what this comd-whatever things were, "A box of what?" she said, causing the Sage to burst into laughter.

Murata rapidly got a hold on himself though, and putting on the most serious face he could while still repressing his laughter he simply said, "Now that you mention it, you could've just used condoms Shibuya".

Yuuri would have kicked his friend in the nuts if he hadn't had been mentally doing the same thing to himself for not thinking about that sooner. But how was he suppose to know that Wolfram could get pregnant in the first place? He sighed.

Wolfram had been silent the entire time, moving his gaze from one person to the other when each one spoke. He had sat down when Gwendal first spoke, but at that moment he decided it was too much. He stood up and glared at everyone on the room with fire burning in his eyes.

Yuuri saw his fiancé glaring at his brothers and Murata and finally at him. If he was dead before when Gwendal found out about the pregnancy, he was now officially double dead. They all braced themselves for possible second degree burns when the unexpected happened.

Wolfram fists were clenched tightly on his sides and his face was red from what they thought was anger, but suddenly the beautiful emerald eyes of the blond began tearing up as he choke a sob in his throat. "You... idiots!" he cried and let himself fall back on the bed. He began sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling things about raising a child alone, idiotic brothers and wimpy fiancés while his shoulders moved up and down and his whole body shivered.

Everyone was shocked, was Wolfram actually crying so desperatedly? Yuuri saw Wolfram and felt something hitting him, literally hitting him in the guts. Wasn't he happy just about a second ago? Gwendal _was_definitely scary, but was he really frightening enough for him to forget that feeling from just now. He was going to be a father and he was happy about it. Sure, he didn't know anything about handling and caring for babies. He remembered some stuff he saw on TV, but he really didn't know what to expect. It would be a lie to say that he didn't felt like running away, but seeing Wolfram so helpless made him snap out of it. Well, maybe he was, indeed, a wimp, but not anymore. He would stop being a wimp for his child, and for Wolfram.

He sat next to Wolfram and held him in his arms, the blond let himself be embraced. He buried his tear stained face on Yuuri's chest, and slowly relaxed. Yuuri looked at the three men still standing near the door in shock. He gave them a look that said _Look at what you did_, before saying, "Wolfram and I are happy about this news regardless of what you think about it. Now if you'll excuse us, Wolfram needs to rest, we'll talk about this in the morning."

And with that said, he lifted himself and Wolfram off the bed and led his pregnant fiancé to the royal chamber, leaving the infirmary in stunned silence.

"Now that's the Shibuya I know." Murata muttered to himself and left to fetch the clothes he had hidden earlier that evening.

"Günter is going to faint." Gwendal said. Well, technically Günter had already fainted, Gwendal made a mental note to go see if he was still alive later, what .

"Mother too." Conrart replied. They both sighed and left Gisela alone in the room, still wondering what in Shinou's name was a con-comd-whatever!

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>There! What do you think so far? I know it's really short, but it's only the prologue.<p>

Don't forget, the more reviews you leave me, the more you inspire me, and the faster I write :D


	2. Spreading the news, part 1

Thanks _**so **_much to everyone who reviewed the prologue, I'm really glad you liked it, and thank you for all the support you have shown for this story that will finally come to an end with this last sequel. Also thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and put it in your story alert.

Those of you who read the little spoiler at the beginning of the fifth chapter of _Guess we still had some fights to come, _will have a little idea of what this chapter's about and you know the reason it took me so long to update.

This is really short because it's only half of the first chapter, but I really didn't wanted to keep you waiting any longer, the second half will be up soon, I promise!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Spreading the news, part 1<strong>

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Wolfram hissed throwing a death glare to his soon-to-be-husband through the shoulder of the royal tailor. He was in a very uncomfortable position at the moment and it was all Yuuri's fault, lately, if not always, everything was Yuuri's fault.

"Wolf, for the moment the ceremony is held your stomach would have grown that big, so they need to take the measurements like _that_, just bear with it for a little longer, okay?" You see, in Earth is common for fathers to use artificial pregnant bellies to know how their wives feel, or in TV shows actresses will use them to pretend being pregnant, right? So Yuuri had the brilliant idea to use one of those on Wolfram to help the tailor with making the pattern for Wolfram suit for the wedding. However, in Shin Makoku not such thing existed, so Anissina had taken it under her responsibility to create it. The result was an extremely heavy metal artifact, that was held with two straps of leather. It looked like an armor meant for pregnant women.

"Easy for you to say." Wolfram said, his expression changing from _You are a wimp, I'm gonna kill you _to _You don't understand me, I'm gonna cry, _and then back to the killing mood when the tailor accidentally pinched his side with a pin. Yuuri sighed and looked out the window, trying to distract himself for the massive scolding that the poor tailor was receiving from the very angry, very hormonal, future Prince Consort. Wolfram was only nine weeks along, and his belly had only grown a little bit, you couldn't see it with clothes on though, it was Yuuri's personal privilege, since he was the only one who would see Wolfram naked, well, asides from Gisela, but doctors don't count.

Considering everything, Yuuri was quite content with his actual situation. Besides from the fact of having to endure Wolfram's pregnancy symtoms, so far the whole idea of parenting wasn't that bad. He had everyone on the castle to help him, and most importantly, he had Wolfram. Now, that doesn't mean he wasn't scared, but he wasn't freaking out as much as everyone expected.

Later that day it was planned for them to go to Earth to tell the news to Yuuri's family. They hadn't been able to go sooner because Gisela wanted to made sure Wolfram was up for the trip. Even though he had a strong body, which was an advantage, male pregnancies were very tricky, especially for element wielders. When Yuuri asked about the possible symtoms, he had been answered to expect the unexpected and, so far, Wolfram showed some very distinctive ones.

He had morning sickness at nights, meaning Yuuri hadn't had a decent night of rest in almost a month, Wolfram would just sleep during the day, but Yuuri still had a kingdom to run, or so everyone kept on telling him to drag him out of bed every morning. Wolfram also had some severe mood swings, since, even without the pregnancy thing he had been know for having a bit of a bipolar personality, this was a very dangerous thing when it got mixed up with the most recent symptom, Wolfram had lost most of the control over his fire.

The blond would hiccup fire, sneeze fire, cough fire, even burp fire! And what amazed Yuuri the most? that was supposed to be a good thing! Not even Cheri had so serious symtoms regarding her marioku when she was pregnant with Wolfram, it meant the creature was really powerful. Honestly, for Yuuri that was kind of scary, one fire wielder was more than enough to deal with, although it wasn't sure the baby's element was fire, the simple thought gave Yuuri the chills.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, who seemed to have his gaze lost in the distance, like a fairytale hero or something. He wondered what could the wimp possibly be thinking about so seriously to be making such a face, and then Yuuri chuckled, a very short, very sweet little laugh that left a very warm smile behind, for some reason, even though he was still angry, Wolfram couldn't help but to smile too.

The past two months hadn't been easy on him, his body was sore and felt heavier every day, he spend almost every night throwing up his guts out, he had some very annoying mood swings, not that he would ever admit to it obviously, and last but not least, he had lost control of his fire, therefore became practically useless as a soldier. Well, it wasn't like Yuuri, or anyone else for that matter, would actually allow him to continue with his duties as a soldier. Frankly, they wouldn't let him move if they could.

Wolfram was feeling like crap, true, but most of all, he was bored. He hadn't done **anything** in two months. Because of that he was actually glad to be going to Earth to visit. Even though he has became very attached to Miko and was eager to tell her the news, he was never a big fan of the other world, it was the reason Yuuri would leave his side for long periods of time to do only Shinou knows what.

"Hey Wolf, do you think Cheri-sama and Greta would arrive while we're gone?" Yuuri's voice broke the silence at the same time the royal tailor was gathering his things and heading for the door. Wolfram stepped down from where he had been standing and Yuuri helped him take out the heavy metal thing. "I don't know, but probably, I guess it depends on how long we stay there" he finally answered, relieved to be out of that thing.

"You think she will be happy? Greta I mean" Yuuri said hugging Wolfram and burying his face in his golden locks. "Yeah... I think she will be, I wish we could have done it sooner. She has grown up so much". Wolfram answered while drawing small circles on his fiancé's back.

They really didn't like the idea of Greta growing up so fast. For Wolfram it had been a relief to see how Yuuri hadn't changed at all on the four years they had shared so far. It probably meant Yuuri wasn't aging as a human, although it was still possible he would age faster than him, Wolfram knew their time together wasn't even near it's finish. With Greta, nonetheless, it was different.

Neither the former queen or the kingdom's princess had any idea of what was expecting them back at home. they were aware of the advances on Yuuri's and Wolfram's relationship though. You could call it woman's intuition, but they would just say it was frigging obvious.

They had left almost a week before the _discovery _and, as always, Cheri never mentioned when she would be coming back. Now they searched for love together, much to the horror of the girl's fathers. Greta was about to turn fifteen and according to Cheri it was the time a young lady should go out and experience the world like she never had a chance to.

A couple of nights ago, Yuuri had the crazy idea of putting the three women together; Cheri, Greta and his mother; when telling them the news and recording them to see which one squealed the loudest. But then he remembered when the news made it's way to Günter's ears, the entire kingdom must have heard his cries, there was no way of beating that.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Yuuri asked holding his fiancé's hand. "Yup" Wolfram answered with a smile and they jumped together into the fountain leaving behind the goodbye waves of the castle's people. Wolfram had been in an odd good mood since lunch and Yuuri was a little worried, but it was time to go, so he jut put it on the back of his mind and jumped.<p>

The two heads suddenly emerged from the water inside of the Shibuya household bathroom. Over time Wolfram and Yuuri had learned to do this quietly in order to avoid Miko's squealing all over them when they were in wet clothes or sometimes even naked. This time though, the trip had been a little harder on Wolfram. Being a fire wielder he had some obvious problems dealing with water magic, but being pregnant and having lost control of his marioku, plus the water swirling around and the pregnancy nausea, had a really bad effect on his body, so he emerged with a green colored face and a loud scream.

In a quick jump Wolfram made his way to the toilet and emptied his stomach contents at the same time Miko made her entrance. "Oh dear! What's wrong with Wolf-chan?", she said covering her mouth with one hand. "Well... it's nothing mom... he just gets a little sea sick, that's all". It was kind of a lame excuse, but Miko seemed pleased with the answer and left them to fetch some pills against the nausea.

Yuuri directed his attention to Wolfram, who was done vomiting and was trying to find the strength to stand up. "Are you okay?" he said while helping him up and hugging him carefully. "Yeah... I'm starting to get used to it" Wolfram answered and smiled weakly, Yuuri felt like hugging him until his eyes popped out, sometimes Wolf was just so cute! It was a risky move to tell him that though, mood swings and all, so he just helped Wolfram wash his face and they went upstairs.

Once they were dresses in normal clothes Yuuri noticed something. It was the end of spring and they had arrived at twelve in the morning, so the weather was pretty hot. Yuuri put on the first jeans he found and a black t-shirt with some random band logo in it, while Wolfram was wearing some caqui shorts and a sleeveless white t-shirt. What Yuuri discovered was that in this kind of clothing the baby bump was more noticeable, only if you looked closely or if you already knew about it, but it was there! He felt a little exited about it, but then he remembered why they were there. He had to tell his parents that his son, who hadn't even finished high school yet, was going to be a father.

"How am I going to tell them..." Yuuri said to himself sighing and caressing Wolfram's stomach like he was asking the baby what to do. They heard the sound of the front door opening but didn't payed much attention to it. Wolfram sat down on the bed, with his back against the wall, and Yuuri followed, resting his head on Wolfram stomach like trying to hear something.

Wolfram began running his fingers through his soon-to-be-husband's black hair. It was a beautiful moment if you looked at it, but the sudden opening of the door made them separate in a jump. It wasn't quick enough though, Miko saw the endearing scene and the wheels started to move in her head reaching the obvious conclusion that she had thought earlier when seeing Wolfram state.

Miko's eyes started to glow in a scary way and a big smile got set on her face. It was as if time stopped for a few seconds, Shouri reaching the door and standing right behind his mother in the exact moment she decided to let out a loud squeal, like nothing the boys had hear before.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>As I said, the second half will be up soon, meanwhile, here are some answers to my anonymous reviewers<p>

**DeAunna: **Yeah I seriously LOLd when I wrote it and I felt like an idiot since, well, I was the one writing it, but anyway XD.

The sex of the baby has already been decided since I got a lot of PMs, plus the reviews on _Trails of Pleasure _asking for the same sex. I think you'll like him/her though. However, I do agree about the Greta thing, besides both Cheri and Greta had been neglected in this story up to this point and I remember you wanted to see their reactions, but don't sweat it, you'll see them again in this chapter.

About Cheri fainting I think what "Conrart" meant was that she was going to hyperventilate or something for the excitement, hence, the fainting.

And Thank you! Really, thanks so much for keep giving me so many great plot ideas to continue this story, since _Compatibility? _you have officially been the muse to this trilogy ;)

**yue-chan:** I feel really stupid, but I have to repeat this textually *clears her throat* : _Yeah I seriously LOLd when I wrote it and I felt like an idiot since, well, I was the one writing it . _

So there! And now,

I agree, but I won't comment any further of I'll spoil next chapter.

And about the balls, yes! he is, slowly, very very slowly, but he is.

Thanks again for your support to my story and all your plot suggestions ;)


	3. Spreading the news, part 2

Here is the second half of chapter one. As I said I posted it separately because I didn't wanted to keep you waiting and it's been taking me so long to update since I just started a new job a month ago and my university seems to not be giving up on the revolution (for more information google "Chilean student protest 2011" ;D). But anyway, you have supported this whole trilogy so much, it makes me really happy, the hits counter goes crazy whenever I post a new chapter so thank you so much for that! I'll try to update a little faster from now on.

Don't forget to leave me a review, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. :D

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mother, what the hell!" Shouri questioned Miko grabbing her by the shoulders. She had screamed as soon as he got to her side, not far enough from his ears by the way, and for no apparent reason. Miko took a second to turn around and face his elder son. Shouri knew Wolfram and Yuuri were visiting, his mother told him as soon as he got home, so that didn't surprised him, but the apparently knowing glance Wolfram and his mother seemed to have exchanged for a quarter of a second made the suspicion raise inside of him.<p>

"Ow Sho-chan! it's nothing, nothing really. Everything is wonderful, I'm just so happy, that's all!" She said in one breath and so fast the three men in the room barely understood and were left wondering how the hell women managed to talk so fast and actually understand each other, then Miko half walked-half danced out of the room heading for the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan what's happening?" Shouri's voice had a bit of concern in it, but it sounded more threatening than anything else. Wolfram and Yuuri exchanged a really weird look and then Yuuri sighed and stood up. "Nothing serious. I'll tell you all at dinner tonight"

It wasn't easy to convince the future Maou of Earth to back off. Yuuri was being really serious and almost formal, while Wolfram, who would usually snap or at least speak, remained completely silent looking at his own feet while kicking the frame of the bed with the back of his shoes. That was odd, the whole thing was really weird, Shouri could sense it on the air, something was different from before.

Reluctantly Shouri ended up leaving the couple alone when Miko, with that purpose exactly, sent him to buy some missing ingredients for dinner. That was a pretty normal thing, but once Shouri was out of the house and took a look at the peace of paper his mother handed him he was sure something odd was going on. He had no idea what kind of food you could make with those ingredients, but he knew what you couldn't make. Yuuri was home and his mother wasn't cooking curry.

* * *

><p>Back at the Shibuya home, Yuuri and Wolfram were relieved to finally have Shouri off their backs when they remembered they had been left alone with Miko, and apparently she had somehow found out of their current situation.<p>

For Wolfram it had been a little harder than for Yuuri to accept this baby as a good thing for several motives. One of them being the way he had been raised, for all he knew he was officially stained, he was pregnant without being married, and according to tradition that meant he could not longer remain as the Maou's fiancé, of course, he could not marry him either.

Yuuri had thrown tradition out of the window the moment Günter mentioned it, and had insisted to marry Wolfram now or later, he didn't care. If they wanted to keep the baby a secret they could as well get marry tomorrow, he had said, that was Gwendal's and Conrart's suggestion too. But it was impossible, of course, a royal wedding is a political event and it takes months to prepare. As they knew very well, once their King's mind was set on something there was no way of convincing him otherwise. And that's how things became they way they were at that point.

Even when Wolfram knew Yuuri wanted to marry him, that he was going to marry him and that nobody thought he was in any way stained, he was afraid. Miko was apparently happy, but there was no way of knowing Yuuri's father and brother reactions. He didn't needed their blessings to marry Yuuri, he was going to get what he always wanted either way, but he wanted them, specially Miko's. He didn't wanted this marriage to be a sad memory to Yuuri of his family's rejection either.

When the wandering of Wolfram's mind had got to that point, they heard Miko's voice happily calling for them, from downstairs. Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and smiled, trying to somehow reassure both Wolfram and himself. They walked slowly, a knot forming in their throats.

"Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan! What is taking you so long? Come here!" She said with a large smile once the tip of Yuuri's shoe could be seen from the kitchen. They sat down on the large couch in front of the TV and Miko left whatever she was doing in the kitchen and sat on the couch by the side facing them and quickly wiping her hand on her apron.

"So... how far along are you Wolf-chan?" she said with a calm and happy voice, tilting her head to the side and smiling. Yuuri, who hadn't realized his hand was being held at that point, suddenly felt pressure that no blood was reaching his finger tips. Wolfram was hiding his face, blushing all the way up to his ears and down to his neck.

"Ni... nine... about nine weeks..." he muttered and looked up to Yuuri briefly, his tears about to fall. Yuuri got the message and hugged Wolfram by the waist, happy to recover the mobility of his fingers. "That's right. Nine weeks" Yuuri repeated and put one hand on Wolfram's stomach, who jumped a little to the contact, but then relaxed and finally found the courage to look up, to Miko's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Miko-san, I am aware that I'm no longer worthy of marrying Yuuri, but since he still wishes to marry me, I would be really happy to count with your blessing" there, he had said it, what he had been rehearsing all week. "It's mama, Wolf-chan" Miko said faking an annoyed face, but then she smiled and added "You are family now".

Wolfram felt like crying, actually so did Yuuri a little. It wasn't Wolfram's style to let the tears fall, but since he was pregnant he could always blame it on the hormones. Miko stood and sat next to him wrapping her arms around him. Yuuri stood up to take a better look at the picture, he felt so happy, but then his mother looked at him with scolding eyes.

"Yuu-chan, you are still finishing school, right?" he nodded, "And you are bringing your family with you when you come, I'm not going to let my grandchild grow up with an absent father!" he nodded again.

"Okay... your father should arrive in about two hours, are you staying tonight?" she asked with a bit of concern. No one knew better than her the way Shouma was probably going to react. And Shouri... well, it wasn't going to be fun. "No, we have to go back as soon as we can. Gisela told us staying here for too long might be bad for the baby".

That meant the news had to get out at dinner. Miko had work to do! She heard the sound of the front gate opening, Shouri was back with the ingredients. She signaled Wolfram and Yuuri to run upstairs and lock themselves in Yuuri's room until she called for them.

* * *

><p>Wolfram hadn't been feeling so well all day, although it was probably just because he was nervous about the whole thing, Yuuri was concern and he wanted to get back to Shin Makoku as soon as possible. As far as they knew, no male had been pregnant on Earth, and there was a reason for that. They didn't know what the reason was, but that was more of a problem than a relief.<p>

When they heard Shouma's voice saying hello to his wife, Wolfram's body tensed. "Are you sure you want to marry me Yuuri? You don't have to" Wolfram said with a sad tone. "Come on Wolf, you know the baby it's not the only reason, I **want** to do this. Remember what I told you that night?" Wolfram nodded, he remembered, if he closed his eyes he could still hear it, what Yuuri said the night they found out about the pregnancy.

"_I know I should have told you this long ago. I didn't because I wanted it to be perfect somehow, but it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I feel it. I love you, Wolf, I've loved you for so long, I just couldn't see it. And now I love this baby too, because it's ours, because it's yours"_

"I still feel the same way, you know?" Yuuri said while opening the door and holding it so Wolfram would step out of the room. They took a deep breath when they heard Miko calling them for dinner. What was expecting them was beyond imagination, at least in the Shibuya household. On the table there wasn't any plates filled with Miko's famous curry, instead there was a fine selection of traditional japanese dishes. There was sekihan*, yakitori** and a hot pot with oden*** in the middle of the table.

Wolfram didn't noticed the special meaning of the rice, but Yuuri, Shouri and Shouma certainly did. Evey one was waiting for them already seated on the table and Miko was putting in the last hakusai*** in the hot pot.

"It's been almost five days since you last visited son" Shouma said with a stern look, five days didn't sounded as much, and two of those days had been weekends so he hadn't missed that much school, but in Shin Makoku time it was a lot, and Shouma knew that.

"Yeah, I've been... kind of busy". Yuuri noticed his mother kick his father under the table. "So... the sekihan..." Shouri said looking at the rice in his plate, and then to his mother who giggled and looked at the confused expression on Wolfram's face who didn't understand why was everyone suddenly fixating on the red looking rice.

"We are getting married" Yuuri said flatly

"WHAT?" Shouri practically jumped out of his seat, and so did Wolfram surprised by, what he thought, was a really sudden change of topic. Shouma was very calm, scary calm. "When?"

"The date is in about four months, although I can't assure how long it will be here. I'll come to pick you up with time, if you wish to come." Yuuri responded in the same calm tone his father had used, meanwhile Wolfram and Shouri were practically jumping out of their skins watching them so relaxed.

"Yuuri you are way too young!" Shouri said trying to regain his composure by pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Shouri, you do know I just turned twenty right? I just look like a child, but I'm not anymore" The table was overwhelmingly silent for a couple of seconds before Miko broke the silent saying the food was getting cold.

They ate silently, every time Shouri was going to say something he was interrupted bu his mother offering something to people. After a while Shouma stopped eating and directed his eyes to his younger son. He sighed and was about to speak when he was interrupted. "There's something else I need to tell you"

"Wolfram is pregnant"

The wheels on the Shibuya men's brains started to move slowly. Remembering suddenly that such a thing was actually possible for a full blood demon, then realizing the father of the creature was obviously Yuuri and last but not least noticing said demon was sitting right there with his face completely hidden by his bangs.

Shouma directed his eyes to his wife, Miko gave him a look that clearly said _If you screw this up I'll kill you _and sighed again. "I'll go by a pack of cigarettes and some dessert" he said as he stood up and left.

"Oh my..." Miko knew her husband only smoke in rare occasions, he had a cigarette when his mother died and also the day he was forced to quit his first job.

The rest of the food was left untouched, no one felt like eating any more and to fill up the silent they had actually eaten a lot.

"What did you do to my little brother! Are you forcing him to marry you?" Shouri finally said in a mocking tone, but he was actually quite serious in his acusations, which made it all the more annoying. "Sho-chan!" Miko jumped from the kitchen. "It's not like I raped him!" Wolfram stood up from the couch and faced Shouri.

"Wolfram!" Oh dear God, Wolfram was angry, hormonal angry, Yuuri thanked Shinou they were on Earth and he couldn't set his brother on fire.

A pitched battle was unleashed on the living room, screams and shouts going back and forth with Yuuri and Miko trying to act as mediators and failing completely. The whole thing stopped making sence half way through and no one could really hear what the other was saying, since they were screaming at the same time.

"All of you, **SHUT UP**!" The order came from the door, it was Shouma who was holding a cake box in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. As if they were all kindergarten kids, they heard the command and rapidly sat down. Miko was the one who usually wore the pants in the family, but in the rare occasions Shouma got like that, she would step back.

"Shouri I won't have you mistreating the person who's caring my grandchild, regardless of the situation" Shouri gulped down hard and nodded. "Sweetheart would you serve this please, I need to speak to Yuuri alone" he said handing her the cake box and signaling Yuuri to follow him to the backyard.

Once thy were outside, he took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the plastic bag and lit one. Yuuri was loosing his determination looking at this sight. He knew well his father only smoked when he was really upset.

"Son, if this is your decision I will support you. But I need to know if you are doing this for the right reasons" he said flatly, Yuuri couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but it wasn't the moment to waste time on meanderings.

"I want to marry him, dad, I love him" he said looking through the window at Wolfram who was being handed a portion of chocolate cake by his mother. "I would have done it anyway with time" he said smiling and looking back at Shouma.

"Then, if your going to get married, do it right" he said and took a little ring box out of his pocket. "This is you grandmother's engagement ring, I was going to give it to you later, but if you are sure that you're ready, then take it"

"Thanks dad, really, I didn't wanted to do this without you"

Yuuri took the box and they hugged, not for too long and not too tightly, but the feeling was deep, and that's what really mattered.

* * *

><p>They ended up leaving really late that night, it was almost two in the morning and Shouri, who had calmed down after taking a long walk, was there to see them off too.<p>

"I'll come get you for the wedding, don't worry about the clothes, they'll have something ready for you" Yuuri said stepping inside of the tub and giving Wolfram a hand to get in himself.

"Bye!" they said when the water started glowing and moving around.

When they emerged at the other world, Greta was the first person they saw.

"Yuuri! Wolfram! You're back!" she said hugging Yuuri tightly and getting her blue dress all wet.

Suddenly a plastic bag emerged from the water next to Wolfram who was still leaning on his knees. On the bag was written with permanent marker and in demon language: _I don't want any more nephews! _

"What the..." As Wolfram ripped apart the bag a bunch of little boxes jumped out and fell to the ground next to the fountain. Yuuri's eyes widened and his jaw practically hit the ground.

There was every type of condom he had ever heard of: colored, flavored, textured, glow in the dark, ultra sensitive, non latex and one that apparently could vibrate somehow.

"Yuuri what are this?" Greta said holding the colored ones.

"Oh dear Shinou... I'm gonna kill my brother"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*Sekihan or Osekihan is red bean rice, is traditionally served at weddings or other celebrations of that sort.<p>

**Yakitori is fried chicken served on skewers.

***Oden is a nabe dish prepared with various ingredients, such as vegetables like negi (Japanese leek) and hakusai (Chinese cabbage), mushrooms, seafood or meat. normally it's prepared on the table in a hot pot, in this case it has been prepared on the table, but it's already done when Wolfram and Yuuri come down.


	4. AU

**_Hi guys!_**

**_So sorry about the author's update, but I have some bad news._**

**_About a week and a half ago mi laptop died because someone spilled an entire can of beer on it during a party I was having at my place._**

**_And for that reason I had no acces to the internet this days (except at the office where I couldn't log in)_**

**_I had some savings so I was able to buy a new one yesterday after I got my paycheck, but I kinda got left with no money untill the end of the month XD._**

**_Anyway, everything I had writen for my stories so far was on that laptop and I have no backup D:_**

**_So I hope you'll have some patience with me while I re-write the next chapter for this story as well as the one for "Guess we still had some fights to come" for those of you who are also reading that story._**

**_I'll update as soon as I can. _**

**_Take care!_**


	5. Worries

Hi everybody! I'm back :D

First of all thank you all so much! You guys really rock. Even though I've been kinda missing in action for a month or so, maybe more (probably more XD), the hits to this trilogy hardly decreased and the PMs, reviews, favorites and alerts kept on filling my inbox making me really happy!

Truth is that when I finally got my life together (coming back to classes, quitting my job, buying a new laptop, and so on) I got the biggest writer's block.

It's not like I've had a lot of time though, but when I did I just couldn't write anything, let's face it, re-writing is a bitch and when we writers find ourselves on the position of having to re-write something without having the original, we freak out a little. Not that it's impossible, but it will never be the same and while trying to get it right is easy to get frustrated.

This chapter in particular will be kinda boring and really short, I'm sorry for that, but it's that way because it's leading to the good stuff and it shows a lot of time at once. Also I just wanted to post what I have so far and let you know I'm working on the story.

Please, any plot suggestion, constructive criticism and well, anything you want to tell me or ask me, GO AHEAD, LEAVE A COMMENT! Just no flames ok? ;)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 2: Worries

"Yuuri, would you let it go already?" Wolfram was starting to get dizzy watching the neurotic king that happened to be the father of his unborn child, pace around the room angrily. Being about twenty six weeks along his pregnancy, Wolfram's morning sickness had fairly calmed down, and his belly was just at the point when, still being huge in his opinion, it wasn't as big to be annoying. So Wolfram was pretty content with life at the moment, and frankly, he had no intention of following Yuuri in his antics.

"How come you're so calm about this? Did you not see the guy? And after Shouri's little condom joke... man, she's way too young to know this stuff..." Seeing how reasoning with Yuuri was definitely not working, since he wasn't actually listening, Wolfram decided to just shut him up by force. By romantic force, to be more precise.

"Have you forgotten you were her same age when we got engaged?" he said after planting a kiss on Yuuri's lips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Yuuri sighed, that was actually true, but considering Yuuri had no idea what he was doing when he propose, plus the fact he was absolutely not ready for marriage at that age, his opinion didn't really change that much with Wolfram's argument. Of course, he wasn't a complete idiot and he would never actually voice those thoughts to Wolfram to cause an argument after that kind of kiss.

"And you are not that much older than her either" Wolfram added while signaling Yuuri to come join him on the bed, half wanting to tease Yuuri and half wondering how he had ended up pregnant and getting married with someone so young and wimpy anyways.

Wolfram lay down on the bed, actually it was more sitting than anything, the massive belly made it hard to do otherwise. Yuuri followed and rested his head on Wolfram's chest, or what was left of it, caressing his belly dearly. It had became a ritual of some sort after the fourth month of the pregnancy, when the baby started moving. They would stay in that position for as long as their tight schedule would let them, talk to each other, talk to the baby or just feel each other's breathing and the baby's movements. It was one of those things in life that made them think thing would be okay. It was one of the things that had kept them sane, and it was a moment when they would always truly feel happy.

* * *

><p>Doria and Lasagna were just passing by outside of the royal chamber at an incredibly slow pace when they heard the hundredth discussion involving that matter that week, and even though they stayed long enough to see the sweet scene that happened after, and even though it was endearing, they were far more interested on the latest gossip, and so was the entire kitchen staff once they got there with the news.<p>

The subject of the day's chattering was Greta's date for the royal wedding. Not only inside of the royal couple's chamber and the kitchen, but throughout the whole castle. The unlucky fellow was a second class nobleman's child named Richard. Of course he wasn't unlucky having Greta to court, but he had to pass though a lot of hoops to get there, and he sure did not pick a good time to start his task.

It all started once Wolfram and Yuuri got back to Shin Makoku after giving the big news to the Shibuya family. Greta and Cheri had arrived from their trip just a few hours before, and they came with big news. No one in the castle mentioned the whole wedding/baby deal to them and finding out in the middle of a condom avalanche was, well, less than ideal.

But when that was all squealed over for, there was other news that needed to be shared. Cheri announced proudly that she had been officially asked for the permission to court her grand daughter by a nobleman in the Voltaire lands, and, to top it of, she had granted such permission without consulting the girls parents. Although for her it was only natural, the royal couple didn't find it so.

The words took a little over two minutes to sink into the king's brain, in wish time his fiance's pregnancy hormones got the best of him. Wofram broke into tears as soon as the wheels on his head finished processing each word. Apparently his line of thought was somewhere between my little girl is growing up and this is just way to much to handle right now. Either way with sadness and pride there came the tears, with the tears came the hiccups, and with the hiccups... it came the fire.

Believe it or not, the disaster that was unleashed on the dinning room that night turned out to be a good thing. Yuuri, seeing Wolfram so upset, focused on consoling him instead of on his own inner conflict with the courting issue.

As the weeks passed by the couple proved to be, as everyone except for them always knew, in fact made for each other. With every formal step that had to be taken for young Richard to be able to properly court the king's daughter they stood together and mostly stopped each other from killing the lad.

First there was his official introduction to the Maou, for which Wolfram investigated Richard's background, not really liking what he found. He was older than Greta, a normal thing in this cases, so that was not the problem. He had very simple origins, his father a low class nobleman and his mother a human from a foreign land, one of many woman to bear children with passing soldiers during the war, who had only a few years ago been able to come live with their lovers or husbands, after Yuuri started his reign. That time Yuuri persuaded his husband to be into keeping an open mind with the boy, and with effort, so he did.

Once the boy started showing up at the castle regularly Yuuri was the one who needed to be restrained. With the passing of time the pregnancy made Wolfram more peaceful somehow and he always managed to calm Yuuri down. Greta thanked Shinou for that, if it wasn't for Wolfram, Yuuri's dragons would have killed Richard once or twice when the Maou considered the two kids were too close.

Almost four months after, there they were, their daughter showing her first signs of independence, only a month away from the wedding and about three months for the birth of the baby. Saying they were freaking out a little on the inside, would be a huge understatement.

* * *

><p>Cheri was sitting ever so calmly on a bench on the back side of the castle, a place were few people went and beautiful wolframs grew almost freely between the bushes. It had been a rough couple of month for her youngest and the Maou, she knew it too well. Starting a family and having children was no child's play, specially when you are the ruler of a country.<p>

She knew that, and she was worried, but she wasn't going to let it ruin Greta's first experience in courting, or being courted, to be more precise. The odds of the kids actually getting serious over the years were pretty low. Even with Greta being an adoptive child and not an actual heir to the throne of Shin Makoku she couldn't get carried away too easily and fall in love with just anyone, she was the heir of Zorachia.

That was what hurt Cheri the most. Greta would eventually, and pretty soon, have to leave them and start a new life in the human lands, but the former queen loved the girl as her own as much as her adoptive parent did. And having lived already the life of a woman who lives and loves only for her country, she wanted to teach Greta about true love while she still had the time.

On the other hand it was also so amusing to see her son and the Maou struggle over the whole thing. Not because they were suffering, but because it was bringing them even closer and actually taking their minds off of the more imminent problems they were soon going to face.

All of the invitations had been sent and rsvped, hundreds of friends and subjects, as well as rulers from all over the world were coming to see the king of demons's marriage to one of the more powerful fire mazoku and son of the previous Maou. Yes, that was what they were all expecting to see.

No one knew that what they were actually going to see was a rushed wedding between the king and his pregnant fiance. A disgrace, an offence to tradition.

Of course nobody close to them would think that, but showing this kind of weakness, because in politics love is weakness, there was no way of knowing the repercussions this could have.

A difficult time awaited Shin Makoku... and it's rulers.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

So what did you think?

If there's any mistakes let me know, this chapter is revised, but very poorly.


	6. Men are useless, part 1

Disclaimer: as you probably already guessed, I do not own KKM or any of it's characters. But I do own my OCs and this plot

Another split chapter, but this time a lot longer one, enjoy!

Don't forget to leave a review

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Men are useless, part 1<strong>

"Has anyone seen Greta?" the Maou asked when he noticed the missing seat next to his on the table at breakfast. A couple of glances were exchanged between the people sitting at the table and the servants serving the food, but for a very specific reason, the question was left unanswered.

"Don't tell me..."

And nobody told him, it wasn't necessary, the silence spoke for itself. The young princess was once again having breakfast in the courtyard, accompanied by her very persistent suitor.

This kind of event had become normal, they weren't alone, of course, aside from the dozens of soldiers, maids and servants that would pass by their side every once in a while in a _purely coincidental way, _there was also lady Cheri with them acting as chaperon. Although having her was as good as having nobody, on the king's opinion.

After a long sigh Yuuri directed his attention back to his plate, luckily the very oversensitive Wolfram was on bed rest and didn't find out about his daughter being missing at such time of the day. Yuuri's nerves were on a cliff, the wedding was only a few days away and the guest from the most distant countries were expected to arrive no later than the next day. Yuuri had dealt with Wolfram's hormones and discomfort produced by the pregnancy since the beginning, but they were seriously out of control now.

According to Gisela the development of the baby was a few weeks further than it should, an abnormality produced probably by the time they spent on earth. There was no way of knowing exactly when the do date was, being that there was only so much Gisela was able to find out through her marioku. The facts were that Wolfram was feeling like crap and was terribly insecure about the health of the baby, that meant Yuuri had been, almost literally, a punching bag for the last couple of weeks. Yuuri had been worried too, but for some reason, he had a good feeling about things.

"Hey Shibuya!" Yuuri lifted his eyes from the plate and his mind out of the clouds for the first time in about half an hour when he heard the voice of his friend coming from the doorway.

"Murata! what are you doing here?, I thought you and Shinou were busy with wedding stuff"

The Sage helped himself with a seat and grabbed some freshly baked bread from the table pretending not to hear what his friend had just asked him. They were busy in deed, he was supposed to be helping the maidens with the cleaning of the temple, but how much cleaning can a man stand really? He was positively sick of it, not that he would admit to have ran from his duties as a gentleman of course.

"Say Shibuya, what are your bachelor party plans?" that was always a good strategy with Shibuya, putting him nervous would make him forget the subjects about what he was or was not supposed to be doing. And it worked as a charm, as usual, the blushing Maou almost spit his morning coffe.

"Murata! You know Wolfram would flip if I do something like that" Yuuri said in a rush trying to avoid the obvious set of questions coming from the other people in the room who probably never heard of a bachelor party before. To be completely honest the thought of having one did cross his mind at some point, but the idea of second degree burns, plus the crying river that would follow after, changed his mind pretty quickly.

"Man, you are completely whipped, aren't ya'?" The Sage said with a smirk, tilting his head in a way he knew would make his glasses reflect the light and hide his eyes. He was speaking in japanese now, a little sign of compassion towards his earth friend, who responded in the same language.

"Not whipped, just flammable" he sighed.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was lying down on the Maou's bed trying to read a book, but his unborn child had another idea of how it wanted to spend the morning, apparently the creature was in the mood for a dancing party.<p>

Through the whole morning the baby had been almost literally jumping up and down on Wolfram's belly and he was starting to get really pissed.

Don't get the wrong idea, Wolfram loved his child from the moment he knew he was pregnant. But, as any mother would tell you, there comes a time in every pregnancy when all you want is to get the frigging thing out of you, said with love, of course. And, at his 30th week of pregnancy, Wolfram von Bielefeld had reached that limit.

Oh he had reached it all right. He was going INSANE!

The royal chamber's curtains and carpets had had to be replaced tree times because of mayor fire damage since he had been confined to the bed

Along with the fact of not being able to move a finger without four maids scolding him, because of some weird side effect of his short trip to earth, the baby developments was a few weeks further than it was supposed to, and so was the growth of his stomach.

He was supposed to get married in three days, and he was positively H.U.G.E.

Although the necessary adjustment had been made to his wedding attire, he just honestly felt like a cow and did not want to be seen in such a state by almost everybody he knew, plus the entire extent of the world's royalty.

To make matters worse, nobody actually knew about the current _state_ of the future Prince Consort. After much discussion it had been decided that, to avoid any possible scandals before the wedding or any threat to the future heir's life by the country's enemies, the matter would remain a secret as much time as possible. Amazingly enough, the news hadn't yet leaked outside of Blood Pledge Castle's walls.

Wolfram would have definitely enjoyed to share the last couple of months with his family from the Bielefeld lands, but sending a letter with the news was much to risky, since you never know who may intercept it. And trusting some soldier with the information was not an option either.

So the situation was like this: Wolfram had lost ALL of his self confidence about his body and was now feeling like an obese mammal. In three days the entire nation, his distant family and every friend would find out he was pregnant, and very much so, BEFORE marriage. The baby and the size of his belly were driving him crazy, he couldn't even sleep on his back without feeling he was going to throw up his lungs. To top it off, after his last examination with Gisela, Wolfram found out that the health of the baby might be compromided because of the abnormalities of the pregnancy, so he was really worried, but because of some weird hormonal thing his worries had became pure anger, with no one to direct it to.

Yes, no one, until...

"Hello Wolfram, how are you feeling?" Conrart Weller had stepped inside, and would regret that question the moment he saw the expression on his baby brother's face.

"How do I feel you ask? How. Do. I. Feel?" Conrar would have sworn he saw little clouds of smoke coming out of the pregnant demon's ears.

"Well, let's see, how would you feel if they locked you up and wouldn't even let you go to the damned bathroom alone?"

"Now, now, calm down Wolfram, getting so worked up is not good for the ba... I mean... I came here to tell you something" That was a close call, it was public knowledge already that Wolfram was sick of hearing what he had to do _for the sake of the baby_, from everyone's mouth.

"Okay, what is it?" Wolfram rested his back against the ridiculous amount of pillows and crossed his arms in front of his chest, or he tried, that belly was really bothersome.

"Günter wants you to decide between this two colors for the table settings" Conrart was smiling like he usually did, but Wolfram was sure he saw the corner of his left eye twitching in a very Gwendal-like way. Günter probably made a big scandal out of this stupid choice.

Conrart held out two samples of fabric: one white, and another... white?

"What the hell? they are both the same color"

"Apparently this one is white, and this one is _off-white_"

"You have to be kidding me! That's just stupid, shouldn't this choices be made already? And why isn't Yuuri deciding anyway?"

Wolfram looked like a vein was about to pop, which probably distracted Conrart. The middle brother was having a sort of overprotective brother complex waking up ever since Wolfram became pregnant, and that distracted him a bit sometimes, this time, it was enough to make him forget a very important fact about his brother...

"Yuuri left with Geika to the shrine after breakfast, he didn't say when he'd be coming back, so if you could pick one..."

… you must never, ever, tell Wolfram that Yuuri is alone with another person.

"That cheater bastard!"

In one jump, impossible as it seemed with a huge pregnant belly, Wolfram was out of the bed and in front of the door. Maybe that's why they call it pregnant woman strength(1). Conrart tried unsuccessfully to hold Wolfram down, but in the fear of hurting him, Conrart let him go.

"What? Are you gonna tell me to think of the baby? Well guess what, **I ** am the one pregnant, **I** am the one who's going to give birth to this child, so **I **will be the one to decide what the hell I want to do with my life! And right now, I am going to hunt down my wimp of a fiancé!"

And with that, he stormed out.

"Oh dear Shinou..."

* * *

><p>Wolfram ran pass one, two, three groups of guards on his way out of the castle. They all made the gesture of trying to stop him, but one look of his fire filled green eyes was enough to shut them up. It was true that they received an direct order from the Maou to not let the fierce blond out of the room, but the king wasn't there, and Lord von Bielefeld's bite was actually worse than his bark.<p>

It took him twice as much time to get to the castle's entrance than usual, that pissed him off, but for some reason he wasn't as tired as he had expected, considering lately even walking to the bathroom was exhausting, specially with the heat of the season, even though he was wearing something much more lighter that his usual uniform. Yuuri had made some special pants for him with an elastic fabric that he developed with Anissina, and for the top he had a long sleeved shirt, very much like a peasant's, and it was so big, for the belly to fit, that the sleeves covered his hands completely. It was a pretty cute sight, but he felt he looked awful.

If there was one thing everyone had told him over and over not to do, even more than anything else, was not to mount a horse. According to Yuuri, doing it was as bad as putting the baby on a washing machine, Wolfram had seen them on earth, and it was like a torture machine for clothes. Taking that into consideration, riding to the shrine was out of the question, but going by carriage wasn't, and luckily one was standing ready to leave to town with young Richard on it.

"Lord von Bielefeld, I see you are out of your room. Greta was just saying this morning that she missed seeing you around the castle in this great weather..."

Oh the small talk, and he had to be one of this guys who just does not shut up. At that point Wolfram turned off his ears. It was mainly his fault, he approached the guy, but he honestly did not had time to talk about the weather right now. Even if the chase started with one particularly not serious objective, half way through Wolfram just felt he needed to be beside Yuuri right this instant.

"Yes, Richard, that is a shame. But right now I really need to borrow that carriage of yours" he said already heading to the open door.

"But I was going to..."

"Thank you, I'll have it back in an hour"

And with that he was gone, leaving poor Richard speechless, for once.

The ride to the shrine was rather short and in less than fifteen minutes he could already see the entrance. Wolfram felt his stomach getting hard and then soft just when they passed over what must have been a big rock, it had been happening all morning and it didn't worried him, Gisela had told him to expect something like that. it was called _false labor_ or something.

After two minutes they were almost in front of the gates and through the window he could see Yuuri and the Sage coming out of the shrine laughing for some reason. Then there it was the hardening thing again, only this time it came with a big crampy feeling going up his lower stomach.

They were already there and the coachman was about to open the door for him when a sharp pain went through his body making him scream in pain.

"Wolf, what the hell?" It was Yuuri, who after hearing the scream and recognizing the voice, had rushed to the carriage door.

"Yuuri... the baby..." He winced. Another contraction, this baby was in no mood for waiting.

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) That's a saying very popular in my country that says "Con fuerza de mujer embarazada", literally translated to "With a pregnant woman's strength". I don't know if the saying is international, but I think we all get the point.<p>

Kind of a cliffhanger isn't it?

Don't forget to leave a review, can anyone guess the gender of the baby? or how will he/she look like? )

A response to a review:

**yue-chan:** Thanks a lot, it makes me really happy to know my stories make people laugh, cause I really have a great time writing them. Hope you'll continue reading :D


	7. Men are useless, part 2

I cannot believe it has been over a year since I last updated this story. I mean where the hell did a whole damned year go?

I don't think anyone's actually waiting for this update anymore, you probably thought I wouldn't finish this story, for a while I thought so too.

I won't promise to update soon, because I seriously doubt that I'll be able to do it, but I do promise that I won't abandon this fic, I already took a year so I may as well finish it right? Besides, this is one of the stories you all have supported the most since I started writing in this fandom and I'd feel so bad if I left it unfinished.

Well, I hope you don't hate me, but just to make sure I decided to extend this story a little bit more, because this was originally intended to be the last chapter.

A little warning, I didn't really re-read thoughtfully before posting because I knew that if I waited until I did that I would end up posting this in January.

Please review to let me know if you're still there!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3: ****Men ****are ****useless****, ****part**** 2**

"WHAT?" Was all Yuuri was able to say, more like scream actually.

When he saw Wolfram on the carriage, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind at once. This wasn't right, they still had two more months before the baby was born. But oh dear Lord, the baby was going to be born. He was going to a father. Suddenly Yuuri felt he had completely forgotten how to breath.

"Agh!... Yuuri..." Wolfram was completely terrified. The pain was like nothing he had felt before. He wasn't even completely sure _where_ it hurt. His insides were just being torn open. Yuuri tried to get a hold on himself and helped Wolfram out of the carriage. But after that he had absolutely no idea of what to do.

"Shibuya, there's no way he can make it back to the castle. We need to bring Gisela here. NOW" Yuuri thanked his lucky star Murata was next to him and ordered the carriage driver to come back with the healer and hurry up if he valued his life. It was a little exaggerated, he knew, but Wolfram seemed pleased with it.

"Can you walk Wolf?" Yuuri asked still holding on to Wolfram like he was the most fragile piece of porcelain. Wolfram tried switching his weight from one feet to the other and found he was still able of holding himself up, although he didn't know if he would still be able to during a contraction.

Yuuri, understanding his fiancé's trail of thought, took Wolfram's hand and placed it on his shoulder and then grabbed him by the waist, so he was sustaining half his weight. Walking slowly and stopping twice on the way when a contraction hit Wolfram, they made it to the shrine's entrance, where they were expected by Ulrike, who had sensed the unborn baby's stress.

After they got Wolfram into a clean room and he was comfortable, or as comfortably as possible, lying down, the realness of the situation sunk into Yuuri's head, only after Ulrike left to pray for the health of the unborn child.

"I'll go get some wet towels okay Wolf? I'll be right back" he said and waited for Wolfram to nod before leaving the room.

Wolfram, finding himself alone in the room, allowed himself to cry in pain when the next contraction came along. It was excruciating and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Oh Shinou why did I got out of the castle..." he asked himself, wiping the sweat from his brow and putting a protective hand over his stomach. "Hang in there okay baby? Just wait a little more..."

Outside of the room Yuuri asked one of the shrine's maidens to go get some wet towels and he let himself fall to the ground. He brought his legs close to his chest and hugged them trying to breathe, he needed to breathe. He had to stay calmed and be there for Wolfram... Oh man, since when was it so hard to just frigging breathe!

"You okay there, Shibuya?" asked Murata while offering a hand for Yuuri to stand up. He took it and took a last deep breath before replying.

"Murata, I have no idea of how this works, but isn't a baby this premature going to need some intensive care, like incubators and stuff they don't have here?" Yuuri asked, trying not to sound like he was freaking out, failing miserably, of course.

"Probably. Although healing marioku can work pretty well too" he answered trying to sound as reassuring as he could. Yuuri looked positively white, so pale Murata was surprised he hadn't fainted yet.

"Shibuya, there's something else you need to know" Murata said catching Yuuri's attention, he felt guilty for doing it now that his friend was having trouble with just staying sane, but if Gisela wasn't there on time...

"Male pregnancies are really rare and very few healer know how to actually deliver the babies. It's not like with women, it has to be done with majutsu" Yuuri nodded not getting where his friend was going with this. "Well, both Wolfram and the baby are going through a lot of pain while we wait, so if Gisela doesn't get here soon... you will have to deliver the baby"

Yuuri blinked twice trying to understand what those words meant in that specific order. It couldn't be what he was thinking because that made absolutely no sense. He had to _deliver_ the baby...

Deliver...

Then everything went black.

Yuuri found himself walking through an endless hallway, he could hear Wolfram screaming in pain in the distance but was unable to reach him. He felt so helpless, so lost, what was he supposed to do? He was so tremendously unprepared to be a father.

Guilt started crawling up in him as he felt every muscle in his body tell him to turn around and run away. But he kept going, towards Wolf's voice, to his family.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"...ya... uya!... Shibuya!" Yuuri opened his eyes and found Murata looking at him from above. Above? why was he on the ground. Oh yes! Wolfram had gone into labor so they were waiting for Gisela to... Wait! Wolfram was in labor!

"Wolfram! What happened? How long was I out?!" he stood up so fast a rush of blood went straight between his temples and he almost fell down again.

"Relax Shibuya it was less than two minutes" Murata had figured something like that would happen, better now than later in front of Wolfram.

"Argh!" And speaking of the devil, Wolfram's cries of pain could actually be heard through the thick wooden door. Murata tried to quickly go over the full extent of his knowledge on this situations. Both soukoku suddenly found themselves dearly missing the existence of cellphones.

"Shibuya, listen to me, I can help you perform the delivery, but I can't do by myself, I only know the theory of the matter and with your level of marioku we have the best odds. Now listen to me, you need to get a grip! That's your future husband there having your child and you're lying here on the floor! You have gone through much harder things"

Yuuri's eyes went wide for a split second before realisation came to him, and with it, quite surprisingly, a sudden sense of calm. That was one of the greatest things of having Murata as his advisor, and as his friend, he always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Even when that meant insulting him a little. He put a hand on Murata's shoulder and gave him a look that, between other things, said thank you.

"Where the hell is Gisela!?" Wolfram screamed as they opened the door.

"Breathe Wolf, she'll be here" Yuuri said moving to his fiance's side and holding his hand. It took him about two seconds to realize exactly in how much pain Wolfram was, considering how he almost broke his fingers when a contraction hit.

"God I should have bought some books about lamaze and stuff" Yuuri said to himself while running his fingers though Wolfram's hair in an attempt to give him some sort, any sort, of comfort.

"Oh, I know something about that!" Murata said with a big grin on his face, frightening both Yuuri and Wolfram, specially the latest, who thought that thing was supposed to be for rowing..

The scene that followed was rather... unique. Murata proceeded to explain the breathing technique, and how it would help with the contractions, by the example. Wolfram was a bit skeptic as to why breathing like an idiot (was that even possible?) would do to help him in this situation. However, as the contractions grew stronger and closer together, anything, and that means **anything**, was worth the try. And as Yuuri noticed the time of the delivery getting closer and closer, with Gisela nowhere to be seen, he decided he'd give the breathing thing a try to ease his nerves.

What two of the shrine maidens saw, as they later entered the room was, in short, three young breathing rhythmically and quite loudly, while imitating the movements necessary for rowing on a boat, exercise that somehow got mixed up somewhere along the way.

"Eh... Heika... " One of them said, failing to stop the men's... activity. "Gisela has just arrived"

Now that did the trick.

"What!? She's here, then why isn't she **in ****here****!?**" Yuuri said and instructed Wolfram to keep breathing. Murata stood by his side and helped him maintain his rhythm while Yuuri headed to the door where the maidens were.

"I'm here Heika" Gisela appeared from behind them, carrying what looked like a suitcase and stepping inside the room, disregarding who she pushed in the way, to place herself at Wolfram's side.

"Gisela why is this happening? Is too soon..." Wolfram said with a worried and pained tone. It was way too early, this was definitely bad, the baby's life could be in danger.

"Right now we need to make sure the baby is born, then we can worry about the rest" She said in a reassuring and firm tone while taking some weird looking things out of the suitcase and placing them on a small table by the bed. This was definitely not the way Wolfram pictured the birth of his first biological child. Of all of the scenarios that he pictured, this was one of the worst ones, the nightmare he had been having since he knew there could be complications was becoming a reality.

"It'll be okay Wolf. I promise" Yuuri said and kissed Wolfram forehead. He said it, he really wanted to believe it, but he was about to cry himself.

"All right, Wolfram listen to me, I need you to lie as flatly on your back as you can." Yuuri and Murata took out the pillows from the bed and helped Wolfram lie on his back. It was an incredibly uncomfortable position for Wolfram, not only did he felt like the entire content of his chest cavity was going to pop through his head because of the pressure of the weight of the baby, it also made the pain much worse.

"I need you to stay still Wolfram, this in going to hurt, but we have no time for sedation at this point" Gisela confirmed Wolfram's fears with those last words. This was going hurt like hell.

Gisela put both her hands on top of Wolfram's stomach and closed her eyes. A bluish light emerged from them as the remaining color on Wolfram's face slipped away and a loud scream of pain escaped his lips.

"You asshole! I am **never** letting you touch me again!" Wolfram said taking his soon to be husband by the collar and lowering his face to his level.

Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden murderous vibes coming from Wolfram towards him. It was understandable though, it was sort of his fault that they were in this situation...

"Don't pay attention, they always say that kind of thing during labor" Gisela whispered to Yuuri while Wolfram kept screaming because of the pain, although it was killing him, he didn't move at all, as he had been told.

"That's it" Gisela said "It's time"

Yuuri felt his blood rushing to both his feet and his head. He felt himself getting pale and his eyes opening wide. This was it, he was going to be a parent... But wait... how was it supposed to get out? He understood the deal with female pregnancy, but male? Through where...? He knew now that there was marioku involved but... where they gonna tear Wolf open?

Gisela saw how Yuuri's face turned three or four shades whiter in about twenty seconds. She could more or less guess what the boy was thinking about. Honestly, men were just utterly useless.

"I'm sorry Heika, Geika, but this procedure is extremely delicate, I'll have to ask you to step outside" She couldn't handle anyone fainting on the room in the middle of the delivery, and more importantly, this was actually just the second time she actually performed the procedure, she needed extreme focus.

Yuuri protested as much as he could, he knew he would probably be more of a hindrance that anything, but he wanted to be there for Wolf. However, once Wolfram's screams became painful just to hear he realized he was just making things worst.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"How long have they been in there already!?" Yuuri asked Murata while pacing from one side to the other. Aside from the stressful the situation was, Murata couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of his best friend. It wasn't often that you saw this kind of scene, since fathers started to get inside the delivery rooms. Quite honestly, Shibuya just needed a tobacco pipe and an old fashioned suit to fit the description of the soon to be father of the 30s.

"You need to calm down Shibuya, it's only been about an hour and this things take time" Murata said looking up from his position on the floor. Yuuri realized only then that Murata had been sitting down there all the time and decided to join him.

He let himself just fall to the floor and with that single movement some sanity finally made his way to his head. There was just so many things to be worried about that he couldn't focus in one long enough for it to begin making sense.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, not referring to anything in special, the wedding, the baby, Wolfram, everything was just so messed up.

"You promised him it would be okay" Murata said in an even tone.

"I know" Yuuri answered, halfway of regretting his own words.

"Then make it so" Murata smiled and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder while looking up into the afternoon sky. "I know you can do it, that's why we chose you in the first place"

Yuuri only smiled to himself in response. Maybe, just maybe, Murata was right and if he wasn't he was certainly give it his best until the end. Suddenly there was a small silence, it was really noticeable since Wolfram hadn't stopped screaming and crying out since they got out of the room.

Murata and Yuuri turned around to look at the door expectantly, and stood up in a jump when they heard a scream so loud and pained that even the birds on the nearby trees flew away.

"I'm going in there" Yuuri said determined to be with his fiance, no matter what Gisela said, but when he was about to turn the latch, a new and unknown sound reached his ears.

The cry of a baby...

Yuuri was frozen on the spot and behind him his friend did the same.

The door opened ever so slowly, showing the figure of Gisela behind it. Yuuri looked at her looking for signs of fatality, but instead the healer smiled as she carefully removed her gloves.

"Congratulations Yuuri Heika, it's a boy"


End file.
